


your attention is mine

by taylorstwice



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, a few slips of jeongmi, chaesoo superior forever, jealous jennie, jenlisa, jenlisa fluff, minnie is lisa's assistant and friend, miyeon and minnie are girlfriends jennie get with the program
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorstwice/pseuds/taylorstwice
Summary: Jennie wants Lisa’s attention all to herself.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	your attention is mine

Jennie hates competitions. Sure, she can win any competitions with her savageness and wits, but one thing she can't win no matter how hard she tries? Attention. More specifically, Lisa's attention.  
  
It seems like she always has a competition for Lisa's attention, affection, you name it. Be it a suitor, a friend, a dancer, a colleague, hell even Minnie became her competitor for Lisa's attention. Lisa doesn't know this and frankly, she doesn't even notice it. Maybe it is all on Jennie. Maybe Jennie's only imagining it, but imagination or not, she hates it. She hates it when she's inside a room with Lisa and some other irrelevant people and Lisa's attention isn't on her. She hates it when she sees that Lisa's eyes are looking at other people's eyes and not on hers. She hates it when Lisa laughs at other people's words when she can laugh at Jennie's lame jokes. She hates it. She hates it.

* * *

Just like that other day,  
  
Lisa is free from work on Saturday, after Minnie insists she takes the day off and that she'd reschedule her appointments and meetings for next week. Lisa finds herself with Jennie, Jisoo and Chaeyoung, having an early walk in the park after they had breakfast at McDonald's. They aren't exactly paired with their significant ones, Lisa walking side by side with Jisoo while Chaeyoung stays behind with Jennie.   
  
**"Easy with the glaring Jennie unnie, that's just your sister, not some guy who's trying to flirt his way with Lisa."** Chaeyoung says as she chuckles at the way Jennie is glaring at her sister's red hair. Jennie stops glaring but the crinkle is still permanent on her face. She watches as Lisa laughs at something Jisoo had said, Jisoo slapping Lisa on her arm playfully and Lisa replying to the gesture with a joke question, **"Why did you hit me? Is it because I'm the maknae out of the four of us?"** making Jisoo laugh loudly.   
  
**"If I wasn't Jisoo unnie's girlfriend and was just a bystander, I would actually think that you're jealous of Jisoo."** When Jennie doesn't answer, Chaeyoung almost chokes on her own saliva. She can't believe it.

Jennie is jealous of her own sister.

Jennie turns to her, the crinkle still on. **"They're laughing. Why are they laughing, Chaeng?"**   
  
Chaeyoung tries not to laugh at Jennie's expression. **"I don't know unnie, I don't actually have any super hearing abilities."**   
  
**"I think it's rude to snoop on what they're talking about if I go there..."** Jennie says as she looks at Lisa who's pointing at something, Jisoo trying to see what she’s pointing at.   
  
**"Maybe they're sharing some corny pick up lines to tell us later. You know those two."**   
  
Jennie tries to use Chaeyoung's reason, but it isn't working. The more she sees Lisa laughing at something Jisoo had said, the more questions filter in her mind.   
  
_“Why is she putting all her attention on my sister?”_

_"I'm here! Did she forget that?”_

_"I'm her girlfriend! She's supposed to be laughing at my lame jokes, not Jisoo unnie's!”_

_"Wait, did Jisoo unnie and I exchanged girlfriends and I didn't know? Oh God, that can't be! I don't like Chaeyoung that way!”_

_"Lisa's not replacing me with unnie, is she?”_

_"Lisa stop looking at unnie like that!"_

While the thoughts occupy Jennie, Chaeyoung is having fun watching her unnie’s face contort from shocked to confused to scared to angry then back to being shocked. She can practically hear the bolts turning in Jennie's brain.  
  
Jennie has enough. She stomps towards the two and swoops Lisa in her arms before running off, leaving a confused and shocked Jisoo and an almost dying Chaeyoung who's clutching her stomach.   
  
**"What happened to her?"** Jisoo asks as she goes to Chaeyoung who sits on a nearby bench to try and stop her laughing.   
  
**"God, this day is going to be eventful. I just know it."** Chaeyoung says, wiping a tear that falls from her eye.

On the other hand, Jennie carries Lisa in her arms, a confused look on the maknae’s face. **"Jennie unnie, that was kind of rude. I was talking to Jisoo unnie abou---”**   
  
**"I wanted to have you alone.”** Jennie cuts her off, keeping her eyes trained on the way as she carries Lisa.   
  
**"Why?"** Lisa asks.   
  
Jennie mumbles something but Lisa can't hear it with the wind pushing past through them. Lisa's phone dings, meaning someone sent a message. She opens it and sees that it is Chaeyoung.   
  
Chaeyoung The Chipmunk : **Don't get mad at Jennie unnie for taking you away. You'll understand soon. BTW, Jisoo unnie told me to tell you and Jennie unnie that we're meeting at the bar later for some drinks since it's your day off anyway. It's on Jichu unnie. :)**   
  
**"Who's that?"** Jennie asks and Lisa can tell something is off with Jennie's tone. **"It was just Chaeyoung."**   
  
Lisa presses her hand on Jennie's cheeks, looking at her softly. **"Are you okay, darling?"**

Jennie loves the feeling of Lisa's hand on her cheeks so she adjusts Lisa's position, from carrying her bridal style to carrying her like a baby, one of Lisa's arms wraps around Jennie's neck while her other hand stays on Jennie's cheek. Jennie wraps one of her arms on Lisa's waist, holding her up as the other one intertwines with Jennie's hand that is on her cheek.

 **"I'm sorry."** Jennie mumbles but this time Lisa hears it. She frowns and directs Jennie's face so that she can see those beautiful brown orbs she loves so much. Those orbs hold sadness and distress and Lisa wonders why Jennie is feeling that way. She hugs her girlfriend. **"Whatever you did, it's okay."**   
  
Jennie and Lisa spends their time cuddled up on Jennie's couch, watching Love Actually with potstickers and pizza laid on the coffee table in front of them. Jennie is lying between Lisa and the back of the couch, lying sideways, her front pressing on Lisa's back. They are having fun watching the movie until someone knocks on the door multiple times, disrupting their alone time. Jennie growls, her growls turning into groans. **"Who is it, darling?"** Lisa whispers groggily, it seems like she fell asleep during the movie. Jennie rubs Lisa's arm and pulls herself up, jumping off and landing behind the couch, her shirt all riddled up.   
  
**“It’s Jisoo unnie. Maybe with Chaeyoung. Jisoo unnie is the only person who knocks on my door like a crazy woman. They probably brought foods with them.”** Lisa pulls herself up and watches as Jennie’s face doesn't change, the crinkle is still there. **“If it’s Jisoo unnie and Chaeyoung, why do you look like you've got your puppies killed? Unnie, that’s your sister and her girlfriend. With foods. Aren't you supposed to be happy?”**   
  
**“I just wanted to be alone with you today.”** Jennie says as she rounds the couch and sits beside Lisa, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and resting her chin on her shoulder. Lisa smiles at Jennie’s cute gestures, pressing kisses on Jennie’s temple. **“Jennie unnie, the reason why Minnie wanted me to have the day off is because she wanted me out of my off---”**   
  
**“Then let's go out! Just the two of us.”** Jennie suggests with a her gummy smile.   
  
**“With friends, unnie. She wanted me to go out and have fun with friends.”** Jennie pouts and rests her chin on Lisa’s shoulder once more, her arms wrapped around Lisa’s waist with secured tightness.   
  
**“Why can't it just be me and you?”** Jennie grumbles to herself but Lisa hears it. **“Unnie.”** Lisa chuckles. She pushes Jennie away from her and smiles. **“Go and open the door, you cutie.”**   
  
Jennie stands up, frown on her face. She turns the knob around, Chaeyoung's smiling face welcoming her. Chaeyoung smiles more as she sees Jennie’s face. She turns towards the hallway and shouts. **“You owe me 20 bucks Jichu!”**   
  
**“No fair! I didn't see it!”** Jisoo's voice rings somewhere from the hallway. Chaeyoung turns to Jennie and smiles. **“She's just throwing our trash away.”**   
  
**“You bet on us?”** Jennie asks, crossing her arms and trying to look intimidating but she can't, considering she's wearing her Winnie the Pooh pajamas. Chaeyoung chuckles and shakes her head. **“No, we bet on you.”**   
  
**“Jimin kept pestering me with her slambook. Apparently, I passed her** **_‘cool person’_ ** **scale and I should have the privilege of being in her** **_‘awesome people slambook’_ ** **.”** Jisoo says as she stops by Chaeyoung's side, sliding her left hand in Chaeyoung’s back pocket, putting on a cheeky smile.   
  
**“Did you do it?”** Chaeyoung asks, also putting her hands on Jisoo's back pocket, her other hand holding the wine while Jisoo holds the takeout potstickers. Jennie tries not cringe with all the lovey doveyness happening in front of her, convincing her more that she should be alone with Lisa more.

Jisoo shakes her head.

**“Why? Jimin is such a good p---”**

**“She's older than us, Jennie. Way older. She's not supposed to be doing those kinds of things. It creeps people out, including me.”**   
  
**“Jennie unnie, please be a darling and let them in!”** Lisa calls out from the couch. Jennie groans and opens the door wide open, letting Jisoo and Chaeyoung inside. Chaeyoung greets Lisa and joins her on the couch and Jisoo is about to join them but Jennie pulls her to the side.   
  
**“What's up?”** Jisoo asks as if she isn't expecting this talk from Jennie. Chaeyoung had explained about what happened earlier, why Jennie had ran off with Lisa in her arms, and after Chaeyoung's wild explanation, Jisoo tried not to let herself roll on the floor from laughter.   
  
**“You stay with Chaeyoung and I stay with Lisa. Got it?”** Jennie asks seriously, keeping her eyes on Jisoo. Jisoo nods, not questioning her sister's command. She tries not to laugh though.   
  
Jennie and Jisoo joins Lisa and Chaeyoung on the couch, Jisoo giving her girlfriend a discreet nod that makes Chaeyoung grin widely.   
  
**“So Jennie unnie,”** Chaeyoung starts. **“what happened earlier? Got your panties in a twist?”** Lisa chuckles while Jennie tries to hide the blush forming on her cheeks. Jennie runs her thumb on the back of Lisa’s palm, Lisa loving the sensation so she leans her head on Jennie’s shoulder. **“Unnie told me she wasn't feeling well earlier, so she wanted me to take care of her.”** Lisa lies through her teeth. She doesn’t know why Jennie is acting like that but whatever the reason is, she knows Jennie will tell her in the right time.   
  
Chaeyoung and Jisoo nods as if they don't know what the real reason why Jennie left with Lisa earlier.   
  
Soon, they are having fun, conversations flows through, laughs and giggles and teases are heard, until Jennie notices something.   
  
She’s always the one to notice something when it comes to Lisa. Lisa is having fun, but not with her. With Chaeyoung.   
  
Chaeyoung hold hands with Jisoo while talking to Lisa, and she squeezes Jisoo's hand when she notices that Jennie’s starting to show that behavior again.   
  
Jennie’s sitting beside Lisa, while Chaeyoung and Jisoo are on the loveseat, Jisoo sitting on the arm of the loveseat while Chaeyoung sits on the seat. Jennie stares at Chaeyoung with her lips pursed, the crinkle is activated. Chaeyoung knows that Jennie’s looking at her but she doesn't pay any attention on her while Jisoo’s looking at her sister, pretty amused. Lisa is oblivious with what is happening around her.   
  


Jennie intertwines her hand with Lisa’s, Lisa squeezing it lightly in return. Chaeyoung still doesn't get the message, but Jisoo? Jisoo quickly gets the message. And she's pretty amused with it.  
  
Jennie keeps her eyes on Chaeyoung, staring hard at her sister’s girlfriend. Sensing that Chaeyoung still isn't warned, she puts her leg over Lisa’s, resting her chin on Lisa’s shoulder just like earlier.   
  
Chaeyoung hadn't look at her.   
  
Jisoo tries to stifle her laugh.   
  
**“Jennie unnie?”** Lisa calls. Jennie hums, pretty comfortable on her seat. Jisoo can't help it anymore, she laughs. She laughs out loud and soon, Chaeyoung joins her.   
  
**“Darling, you know I don't mind but why are you on my lap?”** Jennie shrugs, wiggling on Lisa’s lap, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s neck, her back facing Chaeyoung and Jisoo.   
  
**“She's being a clingy baby, of course.”** Lisa chuckles, hugging her girlfriend and running her hands on Jennie’s back.   
  
Chaeyoung wipes her tears for the second time this day. **“So I can tell that the bar night later won't be in order?”**   
  
**“Yes.” “No!”** Jennie and Lisa say at the same time.   
  
**“It's okay Lisa, we can reschedule it when you have another free time. Right now, you have to appease your clingy baby who's starting to sul---Don't you dare Jennie Kim! That's a fucking vase!”**

* * *

Then there is last week,  
  
Jennie is Lisa’s date for the Seoul Animal Adoption Gala Night that, of course, Lisa had made. It is to raise the awareness of how many animals, could be a pet or not, are getting hunted and killed every year, that Jennie may or may not have pointed out from the internet.   
  
_“Look Lisa, they're killing kittens! Cute, fuzzy kit---Oh God, are those bears?! Why are they killing bears?!”_

 _"Unnie, I don't know what's that gotta do with our da-"_   
  
_"I can't take it anymore, Lisa! They're killing puppies too!"_   
  
_"Jennie unnie, you were supposed to buy chinese food online, not search the wild lists of animals getting killed this year."_   
  
So maybe it's Jennie’s idea.   
  
Lisa is stunning, she wears a white short-sleeved dress that ends just above her knees, paired with dark make-up bringing up the color of her eyes, black round earrings and white heels. Jennie is amazing as well, going different with her type of dress. She wears the black dress she wore when she auditioned for ASNTM, her hair all down and wavy. She goes with black heels and white earrings. She wears light make-up and of course, her glasses. Yes, she may have wanted to look hot in front of Lisa and other people, but that doesn't mean she's risking falling on her face.   
  
Lots of people came, owners of other dance companies, known people from Seoul and Jeju Island, even Miyeon Cho is there!   
  
And there, Jennie finds herself talking to her ex-boss who just came home from travelling Europe, still gorgeous and full of snarky remarks.   
  
**“So Jendeuk, I heard you're going out with Manoban.”** Miyeon says as she sips her martini, looking at the on-going party with disinterest in her eyes. It is pretty boring, but she's giving Lisa kudos on the food and drinks. It is pretty exquisite.   
  
**“Y-Yeah. I am.”** Jennie fiddles with her glasses, clearly not expecting for Miyeon to talk about Lisa. When Jennie was still Cho Miyeon's apprentice, she learned that Miyeon had an underlying hatred for the Thai girl with her sarcastic comments and always flicking of Lisa’s pictures with mumbled words under her breath. So now, she wonders why Miyeon is choosing Lisa, well choosing her and Lisa dating as their topic of conversation.   
  
**“Is she good to you?”** Jennie nods, sipping her club soda. She thinks it’s no use drinking champagnes and wine since she doesn't want to go home drunk. **“Is she treating you better?”**

Jennie nods. **“Good. I don't want her treating you Jendeuk like you're a piece of trash. You might be a little slow but you deserve better.”**   
  
**“I deserve Lisa.”** Jennie says. **“She makes me a better person everyday and I’m pretty sure that I’d be the one to do something stupid in our relationship.”**   
  
**“You sure about that?”** Miyeon asks.   
  
**“Yes.”** Jennie answers confidently.   
  
**“Then why is she leaning too much on Myoui Mina?”** Jennie whips her head around and tries to find Lisa and soon, she does. There she is, talking to...Mina or better known as Myoui Mina, whispering something at the brunette's ear. They seem pretty close...physically. Mina’s almost throwing herself on Lisa, and it seemed like Lisa was encouraging it.   
  
**“Are you really sure that the two of you are dating? Because with the sight I'm seeing, I'm pretty sure they look like they're dating.”** Jennie excuses herself, looking at her girlfriend who's having a great time talking to Mina. Miyeon follows her with her eyes, smirking slightly as Jennie strides towards the two known women with a confidence walk.   
  
Miyeon only wonders what Jennie has up on her sleeves.   
  
Jennie exhales as she goes through what she's going to do one more time.   
  
But then, the thoughts came up once more.   
  
_“Who's Mina to Lisa?”_

_"She's just a friend, right?”_

_“God, is she a lesbian?”_

_“She's not taking Lisa away from me, is she?”_

_“Lisa what are you doing?”_

_“I heard she has a girlfriend?”_

_“Lisa stop fixing her hair, my hair is more soft than her!”_

_“What if Lisa’s into girls with bangs? I don't know if I can cut my hair and have bangs.”_

_“I'm prettier than her.”_

_“How come Lisa’s spending her time with that girl than me?”_   
  
She changes her scowl expression to her happy face, her usual happy face, and walks right towards Lisa and her companion.   
  
**“Lili!”** Jennie calls out, skipping happily towards her girlfriend. Lisa, who has her back turned on Jennie, turns when she hears her girlfriend calling. **“Unnie! I was just talking about you.”**   
  
**“Really?”** Jennie takes her rightful place on Lisa’s side, snaking her arm around Lisa’s waist, pressing her closer to her. Lisa hums. Jennie presses her lips on Lisa’s cheek, keeping her lips there for a little longer.   
  
**“Unnie, this is Myoui Mina, owner of YJMM Company in Busan and one of my only friends. Mina, this is Jennie Kim, the most known model of MiyeonCo and of course, my girlfriend.”** Jennie shakes Mina's hand with so much hatred that she makes sure it isn't showing on her face.   
  
**“So I've finally put on a face on this mysterious Jennie Kim that Lisa talks about a lot.”** Mina smirks.   
  
**“I hope she only said good things about me.”** Lisa scoffs, pulling her girlfriend closer. **“Like there's any bad bone in your body, Jennie Kim. You're basically made of sun.”**   
  
**“You know what kind of bad things I was talking about, Lisa.”** Jennie says to Lisa with a knowing look. Lisa realizes what Jennie means and she laughs. She laughs hard.   
  
**“God, Mina doesn't need to hear that, Jennie unnie!”** ****

**“Don't worry. My friends don't actually want to hear about Jeongyeon and I’s sexacapades either, so I know the feeling.”** Jennie looks at Mina, confused on a little information. 

_“Who's Jeongyeon?”_   
  
**“Jeongyeon is Mina's girlfriend, Jennie. We were just comparing you to her when you came by.”** Lisa informs Jennie like she just read her mind.   
  
_“I knew it! I knew she has a girlfriend.”_

Jennie discreetly glares at Mina, without her girlfriend and of course, Mina, noticing it.  
  
 _“Then why flirt with mine when you have a girlfriend?”_   
  
**“Lisa, can I talk to you for a second?”**   
  
**“Sure.”**   
  
**“And here comes the bad things.”** Mina mumbles loudly as she sips her drink. Lisa laughs and slaps her friend's arm playfully.   
  
Jennie tries not to scream as she pulls her girlfriend away. 

_“Why did you touch her, Lisa?!”_   
  
Jennie pulls Lisa in the bathroom after making sure they are alone, before locking herself in one of the cubicles.

 **“Jennie? Are you alright honey?”** Lisa calls from outside. **“I need to go back after a few minutes, a host can't leave her party, can she? But I'm not leaving until I know you're okay.”** Jennie hears the bathroom door getting locked.   
  
She presses her forehead on the cubicle door, trying to restrain her raging emotions trying to scatter all over the place.   
  
_“Get a grip of yourself, Kim! Lisa’s not leaving you. She's here, not there, remember?”_   
  
Lisa waits outside, looking at herself on the mirror, then at the closed cubicle door. She truly worries about Jennie.   
  
Lisa is so into her thoughts that she doesn't notice Jennie’s head popping out.   
  
**“Lisa?”** The CEO pulls herself out of her brain, turning around with her arms crossed on her chest, giving Jennie a small smile.   
  
**“Can you come here, please?”** Lisa doesn't hesitate, she steps inside the cubicle when Jennie opens the door. Jennie closes the door behind Lisa and presses Lisa on the door before engulfing her girlfriend in a big tight hug.

Lisa loves it when Jennie’s being like this. Like she needs her, she craves her.

Jennie blocks out everything and listens to Lisa’s heartbeat. The sole purpose of her everyday life.  
  
Lisa hugs Jennie back and caresses her hair, and she can feel Jennie relaxing from her touch. Jennie loves it when Lisa plays with her hair. She loves it when Lisa does little affectionate things to her. She loves Lisa wholeheartedly.   
  
**“You still love me, right?** _Even if I'm a needy kid who’s only scared to lose you._ **”** Jennie asks, muffled as she’s hiding on the crook of Lisa’s neck which is pretty hard since she's taller than Lisa with the heels she's wearing. Lisa pulls Jennie back and sees tears forming in her girlfriend's eyes. What did she do to deserve this amazing person?   
  
Lisa kisses Jennie, putting all her love in it and hoping Jennie would feel it because Lisa knows that words will never describe her love for Jennie. Words don't do justice.   
  
**“You're the greatest thing that ever happened to me, Jennie. And as long as you want me, I will be by your side. I love you no matter what.”**   
  
Jennie beams at Lisa’s words, cherishing it all in her heart. Lisa loves her.   
  
Lisa and Jennie shares a sweet kiss. A kiss inspired and touched by love, affection, faith and trust. A kiss that will last forever.   
  
Lisa and Jennie are back in action, one sipping club soda and one drinking wine, with Mina and Jeongyeon as their companions.   
  
**“I just don't get it.”** Jeongyeon tells, sipping her club soda as well. **“I can tell that you're the girl in that documentary I saw years back when I first saw you. The glasses and different kind of hairstyle isn't much help as a disguise.”**   
  
**“That's what I told her when I first saw her.”** Jennie pouts, before having her eyes widening from what she was seeing.   
  
**“Lisa!”** She pulls her closer. **“Is that my ex-boss and Minnie making out?!”**   
  
**“Jennie, they're girlfriends.”**

* * *

Then there is today,

Lisa and Jennie are hanging out in Jennie’s apartment because Lisa is a homeless billionaire who basically lives in her office. They’re watching Barney, Jennie’s all time favorite kid show. They are all snuggled up on the couch, Jennie wearing her supergirl pajama pants and Lisa’s MIT sweatshirt while Lisa wears her black sweatpants and Jennie’s rainbow sweater. Lisa has her head resting on Jennie’s shoulder while Jennie has her head on Lisa’s, loving that her favorite girl is watching her favorite show with her. It might be a little childish, but it's Jennie.  
  
 **“Jennie, do you think we can reschedule tomorrow's date night?”** Lisa asks, reaching for her phone from the coffee table that's been blowing up all night.

Jennie frowns, not entirely happy that Lisa’s cancelling their 23rd date.

She's counting.  
  
 **“Can I ask wh---”** Lisa’s phone rings.   
  
**“Lisa?”** Jennie calls but Lisa presses her index finger on Jennie’s lips, silencing her. Lisa turns away, her phone pressed on her ear.   
  
**“Hello? Yeah I can see that it was urgent since you’ve been blowing up my phone the entire night.”** Lisa jokes and giggles.   
  
She giggled like a schoolgirl.   
  
Jennie didn't made her giggle, someone else did.   
  
**“Li---”**   
  
**“One second, Jennie.”** Lisa holds up her finger. **“Yeah. Yes. I am free tomorrow night, I think. I'll just double check later and then I'll call you, okay? Bye.”**   
  
**“Who was that?”** Jennie asks.   
  
**“Bambam. He was asking if I wa---”** Jennie doesn't even hesitate. She turns and looks at Lisa, presses both her palms on girlfriend’s cheeks, making Lisa look like a fish. Even though she's very confused, Lisa doesn't complain, so she asks instead. **“Uh Jennie unnie? What are you doing?”**   
  
**“Stop it.”**   
  
**“Stop what?”** Lisa is so confused.   
  
**“Putting your attention on someone else when I'm here!”** Jennie takes her hand away from Lisa’s cheeks and intertwines it with Lisa’s instead.   
  
**“Unnie, I d---”**   
  
**“I get jealous everytime and I hate it. I hate that I feel super jealous because I'm not supposed to feel this way because you're not mine, because you are your own person but I just really hate it when you put your attention on others when I’m in the same room and I hate that I feel replaceable. I hate that I'm clingy, I hate that I get jealous, I hate that I'm possessive over you but what can I do? That's just who I am, and I am super duper in love with you, Lisa. And I don't even know who has the problem...Me for being super duper clingy and always wanting your attention or you who always talks to other peop---wait, you know what? It's me. Not letting you talk to anyone else is crazy and I'm getting crazy because I'm insecure and I'm scared to los---”** Lisa cuts her off with a kiss.   
  
**“Is this the reason why you took me away from Jisoo unnie the other day?”** Jennie bows her head in shame. **“Yes, I thought you were replacing me with my own sister.”**   
  
**“Is this the reason why you dragged me away from Mina last week?”** Jennie recounts the accident and nods shamefully. **“Yes, because I thought she was flirting with you and I got jealous.”**   
  
**“And is this the reason why you stopped me from telling you that Bambam wanted to see me tomorrow night to help him with his gay problems?”**

 **“Yes, and I'm pretty sure he's going to be hitting on you all ni---”** Jennie looks at Lisa with a frown, an expression she'd been wearing all the time when Lisa’s not paying attention on her. **“Gay problems?”**   
  
Lisa chuckles and hugs Jennie. She hugs her with all the love she can give because she's also super duper in love with her crazy, clingy, jealous girlfriend that is the best model of Seoul where she lives. She loves her with all her life.   
  
**“Yes. Bambam has been an out and proud gay since highschool. We dated for like two years until he came out to me, the same time I figured out that I was gay. We both accepted each other and remained bestfriends, so you don't have to worry Jennie. Bambam's not taking me away from you, I can assure you that.”**   
  
**“And about Mina, I'm assuming you noticed how I was too close to her that time before you walked up to us, didn't you?”** Jennie nods. **“Well, I know you and her aren't in the same line since she's Mina and you're Jennie and you two clashed in modelling before, but she asked me for a little fun since she said that my gala balls are boring. She wanted to know how long you were gonna last at the jealous game and I'm pretty sure you sucked at it.”** Jennie pouts and Lisa chuckles at her girlfriend's adorable look. She gives Jennie kisses on her lips before continuing.   
  
**“And lastly, Jisoo unnie. I don't even understand why you got jealous with your sister.”**   
  
**“Neither do I. Maybe it's in our genes?”** Jennie suggests. **“She once told me that she almost broke a seller's hand when he held Chaeyoung’s hand too long for her liking.”**   
  
**“Anyway, Jisoo unnie and I were talking about you actually. We were joking as to where to put your billboard after I hook you up with Victoria’s Secret.”** Jennie looks at Lisa, flabbergasted. **“You're hooking me up with Victoria's Secret?!”**

 **“Yes. You deserve it because you're the best model here in Korea.”** Lisa pulls Jennie in her arms, pressing kisses on the side of her head.   
  
**“I'm sorry.”** Jennie apologizes. **“I promise not to get jealous and clingy all the time.”**   
  
**“Oh darling, you can get jealous and clingy all you want. But you have to tell me when I get put too much attention on other people, okay?”**   
  
**“Okay.”**


End file.
